moliorrsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Ali Rescue
Prince Ali Rescue Items You’ll need: - Bronze bar - Soft clay - 3 Balls of Wool - Redberries (Can be purchased from Wydin’s Food store in Port Sarim, or picked South of Varrock) - Pink Skirt ( Can be purchased from Thessalia’s Clothes Shop in Varrock) - Bucket of Water - Pot of Flour - Ashes - 3 beers ( You can get this from any pub except the Rising Sun in Falador) - Yellow Dye ( Made by giving 2 onions and 5 coins to Aggie in Draynor Village) - Rope ( Can be bought from Ned during the quest for 15 coins.) - at least 200 coins. Walk-through: 1) Speak to Hassan, and ask him if you can help. He says he does need help and to see osman who is right behind you in front of a pillar. Osman will tell you that the prince has been kidnapped by some woman named Lady Keli and we need to rescue him, but there are two things we must do. Run through the 2 options. Osman tells us that we need to tie up Lady Keli and Disguise the Prince as Lady Keli to escape without suspicion. He tells us we need talk to his daughter Leela who is located in Draynor Village to get information on where to get the disguise to free the Prince. Make your way to Draynor Village. 2) Speak to Leela, she is located slightly North-East of the Draynor Village bank. Tell her you are here to help free the Prince. Run through the options. She tells you Ned works with Wool, a clothes shop might sell a pink skirt, We need to make something to make the prince’s skin tone the same as Lady Keli’s and a rope to tie her up. She also says we need to find a way to get a mould of her key. 3) Go into Ned’s house located slightly South of Leela and speak to him (You can have him make a rope for you for 15 coins if you do not already have one). Ask him if he can make other things from wool. He says he can and asks what we have in mind, say a wig. He will ask for 3 balls of wool, give him the 3 balls of wool. Go ahead and use the Yellow dye and use it on the wig to make a blonde wig (If you don’t have a yellow dye you can give 2 onions and 5 coins to Aggie to make it who is located slightly North-West of the Draynor bank). Now we need to speak to Aggie to make a skin paste. Speak to Aggie, ask her if there is a way to make a skin paste, she will need: a bucket of water, pot of flour, ashes, and redberries. If you already have the ingredients she will notice it and ask you want her to mix you some of the skin paste, say yes and give her the ingredients and she will give you the skin paste. The last item we need for the disguise is the pink skirt. If you don’t have the pink skirt go talk to Thessalia at her clothes shop in Varrock right next to the Gypsy’s tent in Central Varrock Square and you can buy it for 1gp. 4) Now, make your way back to Leela and walk a little South-East and walk into the building and talk to Lady Keli. Ask her if she is the famous Keli. She will ask if you have heard of her and respond with “Heard of you? You are famous!” the follow up with what her latest plan is. She will say that she is holding someone hostage in the cell and expects a high reward for this guy soon. Ask if they are sure they can not get him out. She will say there is only one key that can open the cell door and there is no other like it. Ask if you can see the key. She agrees and says it can’t be stolen since it’s on a runite chain. Now ask her if you can touch the key. You will press the soft clay against the key and create a mould. Go back and talk to Osman in Al-Kharid Palace. 5) Speak to Osman and make sure you have a bronze bar and the Key mould so he can make a replica of the key. Osman will now tell you that you can pick the key up from Leela. Make your back to Draynor Village and speak to Leela. Speak to Leela and she will give you the key and ask how you are going to get by the guard. Say you are going to get him drunk. Leela will say that it will take 3 beers in order for this to work. 6) Go back in the building behind Leela and speak to the guard. Ask who he is guarding, he will say it’s a secret. Now, ask if he would like a beer and he will say that would be lovely and you hand him the beer. You ask if he isn’t too drunk and ask if he would care for another beer. He says he better not, but you hand him the other 2 beers in case he gets thirsty later. He ends up just drinking them both and become drunk. Speak to Lady Keli now and tie her up. Speak to the Prince. Tell him you have come to rescue him. He will ask how he gets out and you hand him the disguise. You will now need to make your way back to Al-Kharid Palace and speak to Osman. 7) Speak to Osman and will tell you that he appreciated your help and need to talk to the Counselor. Go and speak to Hassan in the Palace and he will say that we have eternal gratitude with Prince Ali and will reward us with 3 quest points and 700 coins. QUEST COMPLETE